Always In Love
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Steve had been in love with his boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time. But sometimes he couldn't wait for more. Stoncy. Oneshot.


**I just love these three together, they're just so soft, and I really wanted to put something together for them at a pride parade. So here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Steve Harrington took in a deep breath as he looked out the window of the hotel room that they were staying in. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. He was wearing a light material shirt that let the breeze past through it, and it was a good pick for the day, although he really should never have doubted Nancy Wheeler when she had picked it out for him. He and Jonathan Byers had flown into Los Angeles last night, and Nancy had picked them up from the airport in the little car that she had managed to save and buy a few months ago, very proud of it. When Steve and Jonathan stayed, they would usually go over to her place that she shared with two other girls that she was at university with, but they had decided to book an apartment for the long weekend this time.

Steve couldn't wait until they all graduated.

He and Jonathan were both in New York, Steve studying business and Jonathan studying photography, and they had talked about Nancy moving there initially. But from all the times they had visited her in Los Angeles, they had fallen just as in love with the city and place as Nancy was. Plus, she was still at the same school that she had done her teacher-training at, and she loved it, and they had already promised her a job once she graduated.

So they would be moving to Los Angeles to be with her.

Just another year.

A little bit less, actually.

And he couldn't wait.

Things were great living with Jonathan, but they needed Nancy to be complete.

"Steve?" Nancy skipped out of their room and onto the balcony where Steve was standing. Her hair was curly and out from the usual ponytail she had it tamed in, and it was fucking beautiful. She had streaked it with purples and pinks and blues and greens, similar to the gems that she had between her eyes and around her eyebrows. She was wearing bright blue lipstick and a sleeveless, short purple overalls. She had a lacy red bra underneath which was practically all showing and she had glittery powdered dusted over pretty much every inch of skin.

It was going to make for a fun shower tonight, Steve could imagine they they would be getting it out of their hair for the next two months.

"You okay?" She asked, coming over to him. Steve was leaning against the glass railing, looking down over the city from their thirty-floor apartment, a coffee cup in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"I'm fine," Steve gave her a small smile. Nancy lifted an eyebrow at him, tipping her head to the side, her colourful curls bouncing with the movement. She knew there was something more but she didn't press it. He would tell them when he was ready.

"I think...I think I'm ready," Jonathan sounded a little hesitant as he came out of the bedroom and toward the sliding doors of the balcony. Steve twisted to look over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He could understand why Jonathan sounded a bit nervous, but shit did he look good.

He had magenta, purple and blue stripes in his hair, the colours of the bisexual flag, and he was shirtless. That definitely wasn't something that Jonathan would usually be comfortable with, that was more Steve's style, but they were going all out today, Nancy's orders. He had a rainbow pride bandana tied around his neck with a little knot to the side of his throat and his collarbones and shoulders were covered in smatterings of glitter and gems, probably what he and Nancy had been doing in the bathroom for so long. And then he was wearing a pair of white linen pants that left _very_ little to the imagination.

"How am I the prettiest one here and yet I look the most boring?!" Steve demanded and there was a snort from Jonathan while Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't let us put any colours in your _precious_ hair," Nancy pointed out.

"And you said that our cheap glitter would irritate your _sensitive_ skin," Jonathan added with a teasing tone. Steve just narrowed his eyes at both of them and poked out his tongue.

"However..." Nancy grinned and skipped back inside. She grabbed some things out of a bag on the couch and then came back to him. "This—" she tossed a few colourful, beaded necklaces around his neck. "And this—" and then a pair of oversized rainbow sunglasses onto his face, over his eyes. "And this," she held up a little tube.

Lipstick.

Steve had started wearing coloured gloss about a year or so ago—something that Jonathan absolutely _loved_ —but he had never actually worn lipstick before.

And as he took it from Nancy and popped off the lid, he saw that it was bright pink, so not just some light colour either.

Jonathan looked over Nancy shoulder in interest and she wiggled her glittery eyebrows at him. Steve stubbed out his cigarette and walked inside. He found a mirror and—after adjusting the sunglasses and running a hand through his hair which had been ruffled when Nancy had thrown the necklaces over his head—liberally applied the lipstick. He pulled back and smirked at himself before straightening up.

" _Yes_ ," Nancy hissed out before leaping forward and pressing her lips firmly to his. Her arms were tight around his neck and Steve had no option but to kiss her back, as though he would ever do anything else. After a moment, he felt the warmth of Jonathan at his back, and he leaned back into it. When Steve pulled back, Nancy grinned up at him, her blue lipstick a little smeared with the a bright pink smudge just above her upper lip.

"If we don't leave now, then we're not going to leave at all," Jonathan's voice was low and he pressed a kiss to Steve's shoulder.

"That would be appealing if I hadn't spent three hours getting our hair all ready," Nancy grinned. She reached up and kissed Steve again, this time softly on his nose. "You feeling okay?" Steve scrunched up his nose, looking down at Nancy before leaning his weight heavier against Jonathan.

"I'm just really _over_ not being all together," Steve sighed. There was a hum of agreement from his boyfriend behind him and Nancy pressed her lips together, scrunching up her nose in a sympathetic face. "It's just not the same without you around, you know?"

"We miss you, Nance," Jonathan mumbled, pressing his face over Steve's shoulder and blinking over at their girlfriend. Nancy stared at them both before snuggling herself into Steve's arms and winding one arm around the back of him and tugging at Jonathan's wrist.

"Not long now," she said, her voice muffled against his shirt. "Not long now and we'll all be together." She was keeping it together a lot better than the pair of them—of course she was, she was strongest out of all of them, definitely the only reason that she had managed to keep everything together when she was the one far away from the two of them. "But..." she pulled back and let out a breath, arching an eyebrow. "Let's not talk about this right now, yeah? Let's go."

"First pride parade," Jonathan grinned moving around so that he could sling an arm over her shoulder.

"Fuck yeah," Steve's lips curled up, feeling the slight tackiness of the lipstick. Nancy wiggled herself between the two of them, an arm around the waist of each of her boyfriends, and then they left the apartment.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
